


Three In, And The Night Is Young

by NestPlaster



Category: xXx (Movies)
Genre: Clubbing, Daydreaming, Dom/sub, Eye Contact, F/M, Fantasizing, House Music, Kneeling, Love/Hate, Lust at First Sight, Nudity, Strap-Ons, Sweat, Tattoos, eye fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster
Summary: Yorgi has everyone out at the clubs, and Yelena hates them all.





	

It was the third club of the night, and Yorgi shows no signs of slowing down.

Yelena leaned heavily on yet another metal railing, overlooking the dance floor. For all their efforts to stand out these places all looked the same. Garish lighting flashed across intentionally disjoint architectural lines, everywhere a tiny ledge or railing for the swelling crowd of humanity to crash against. An endless wave of house music offended her ears, and the scent ... matched the late hour.

Yorgi and his new obsession, Xander, sat below her. They sprawled lazily across two stuffed chairs, competing to display how much space they could occupy and control, exchanging shouts over their shoulders and then leaning forward to throw back another round of shots. Xander partied with a vigor and stamina Yelana could not recall seeing before. Yorgi was thus far rising to the challenge, loving every moment.

Yelena hated them both so much.

She turned and glared at yet another timid boy approaching her. He shifted his course slightly to walk past her, attempting to maintain his composure, and she smiled inwardly at this display of false bravado. So many children here, puffed up and pretending to be men. Such a tiresome act. Xander threw back his head and a booming laugh competed with the thudding music, and Yorgi smiled as he threw a mocking punch against Xanders massive bicep.

Even his clothing was ridiculous, padded leather riding pants in this sweat-box of a club, and that ridiculous fur coat thrown over the back of the chair. Sweat hung heavy in the air and she could only imagine the heat build building up under the leather. Far more sensible to wear...

* * *

Nothing at all. Chairs and table shoved aside, Xander knelt naked before her on the cheap rug of the VIP area. Sweat trickled down from his shaved head, tiny lines running along the bulging pectoral muscles, tracing the curves of the torso. Arms clasped behind his back the chest was thrust out lewdly, nipples hard and erect despite the heat in the air. The music faded to silence.

Yelana strode forward, strap-on bobbing thick and heavy in the air before her with each step. She stopped, the tip of her cock inches from Xanders lowered face, and cupped her fingers beneath his chin. Her hand tilted the jaw upwards, and lips brushed against the tip of her cock. X looked up and piercing eyes locked onto hers as the lips parted...

* * *

Yelena started back to awareness as X locked eyes with her from across the bar, the pounding house music crashing through her suddenly. He licked his lips and let the shadow of a smile creep across his mouth. Yelena glared back with all the hatred she could muster, but the impact was not what she had hoped for. Xander turning away without the shame and submission she was normally able to cause.

What kind of a stupid nickname is X, anyways.

Yorgi was calling for another bottle and a scantily clad tramp delivered, seeming to materialise from the wall in her haste. Another round of laughter echoed across the bar as glasses were emptied and slammed down empty. Xander grabbed the bottle and filled them, then leaned forward to place it back on the table...

* * *

Xander leaned forward and dropped to his hands and knees, head pressed to the ground. His naked ass strained upwards, muscles dancing in his thighs with eagerness. Yelena smiled as she stood before him and considered the contours of his back, heavy muscle posed at her command. Even the ridiculous tattoo on his neck looked better from this angle -- presented at her feet.

She walked slowly around him, heels clicking on the floor, and enjoyed the minute twitches in X's body each time that sharp sound rang out against the looming silence of the empty club. Just a few steps and she would be behind him, her strap-on ready and dripping with lubricant, his body tense with desire to be filled. Her heel struck hard against the concrete and his leg muscles tensed. One more sharp step and ...

* * *

With a crisp snap Yorgi rose to his feet. X ... Xander ... was looking at her again with those knowing eyes, and Yelena was not sure for a moment where they were. Yorgi called out his commands, and everyone rose to their feet. It was halfway to dawn, and time to move on to the next tiresome bar. They all moved towards to exit, and Yelena moved with them.


End file.
